Under The Invisibilty Cloak
by Blank-Joy
Summary: What happens under the invisibility cloak, stays under the invisibility cloak. Harry and Draco have an interesting afternoon in Hogsmeade... XD Harry/Draco


**Under The Invisibilty Cloak**

***Disclaimer: the characters within this story do not belong to us :)***

* * *

**Joys:** Ok, so we haven't written anything in quite a long time.

**BC:** I blame HSC

**Joys:** Yeah... it eats time :)

Anyways, this is our both first attempt at writing Harry Potter fanfic, we usually preoccupy ourselves with Death Note :)

**BC:** Which we are also writing atm

**Joys:** We hope you enjoy this first chapter and continue to read the rest of our story!

**Harry Potter written by Blankcanvas23**

**Draco Malfoy written by JoysOfL**

* * *

**Chapter One: Snow**

**Harry POV**

Winter in Hogsmeade was one of Harry's favourite times of the year. Although the castle seemed forever new; corridors he'd walked down for years occasionally deposited him three floors up from where he'd intended to go; and he felt more at home there than anywhere else in the world, there was something uniquely different about the small, quiet town once it became blanketed in snow.

Wandering down the main street with Ron and Hermione (under the invisibility cloak, as to not draw attention to himself; as a third year with an unsigned permission form, it was best if he travelled unnoticed), Harry tried to determine what exactly made Hogsmeade magical this time of year.

The hills circling the town were coated an unblemished white. The roads with stray weeds and shopfronts that badly needed a coat of paint were glossed with snow, perfecting their flaws for as long as the frost would hold. Snow lightly dusted window panes, artfully blurring the many well-stoked fires inside. Heavier snow sat indulgently on the edges of rooftops; just waiting for someone unsuspecting to walk under them before they slid downwards, landing on their victim with a wet _floomf_.

"AH!"

"Oh, Ron. Let me help."

Certainly, the physical look of Hogsmeade was improved with the snow; even the Hog's Head looked presentable. But it was something about the feel, something that changed in the air; that made every person smile in spite of the frigid air.

Snow crunching under his leather shoes and settling into his silver hair, Draco Malfoy was possibly the exception to that rule. The teen, somehow paler than the fresh snow, glowered at Ron and Hermione as he passed. Harry noticed that he was unflanked by Crabbe and Goyle, which was strange, to say the least.

"Pity it's snowing Weasley." Draco drawled, grey eyes flashing in delight. "Looks like you won't be having any baths till the thaw."

"By the looks of your hair Malfoy, I'd say that you're the one who hasn't washed in a while." Ron shot back, enough heat pooling in his ears that the stray flecks of snow left there melted.

Malfoy sneered in retaliation, and stalked into The Three Broomsticks, slamming the door behind him.

"Can you believe him?" Ron hissed to the pair of them under his breath as Hermione fished the last of the snow out of his cloak's hood.

"Just let it go. He's a git." Harry muttered under the cloak. "Hey, did you guys notice-"

"I'm not just letting it go." Ron spat, wrenching himself away from Hermione's hands. "I'm going to teach him a lesson."

And with that, Ron strode towards the wooden door, pulling out his wand.

"Harry, stop him!" Hermione whispered urgently.

Harry adjusted his cloak and followed Ron into the bar.

* * *

**Draco POV  
**

There was something about this season that irritated him. He couldn't pick what was worse, the fact that everything was covered in snow, meaning that everything was cold, wet and uncomfortable, the fact that everyone seemed to be in a good mood, or even the gnomes that wondered around everywhere singing those infuriating Christmas Carols.

The only thing that he was glad of was that there was only one week left of term, meaning that he would be able to escape from that pathetic school for a few weeks, and the fact that it happened to be a weekend that students were allowed to visit Hogsmeade, the small and somewhat useless town just outside of the Hogwarts grounds. This way, he could go into the pub, get slightly intoxicated on Butterbeer and not have to see that stupid Harry Potter until dinner time, where hopefully the effects from the beer rendered him beyond caring.

Walking down the street towards the pub was as wet and cold as anticipated. Crabbe and Goyle had gone to Honeydukes to fill their pockets with all the sweets that they could afford, and were planning to meet him later on back at the castle. Malfoy didn't mind drinking by himself, it gave him more time to think without having to occupy the pair of brainless twits that he called his friends.

Just outside the entrance he caught sight of two thirds of his most hated group of people. Granger, with her frizzy hair, made worse by the moisture in the air, and Weasley, red hair shining as bright as ever from the reflection off the snow. They were probably on a date together, having some time alone away from the ever-lasting shadow of Harry Potter, which, Malfoy thought, might even give Weasley a chance to get some colour on his pale skin.

"Pity it's snowing Weasley." He called, always enjoying the slow change of colour on the red-heads cheeks, "Looks like you won't be having any baths till the thaw."

As planned, Ron's face went a bright scarlett, which, like his hair, seemed to shine brighter in contrast to the blanketing snow.

"By the looks of your hair Malfoy, I'd say that you're the one who hasn't washed in a while."

Malfoy sneered in retaliation, knowing that the longer he stayed outside wasting his time with the Mudblood and the Weasel, the less time he had with the warm Butterbeer. So, turning his back on them in what he hoped was a dramatic exit, he strode into The Three Broomsticks, and found himself a seat in the darkest corner he could find.

After a few moments Madame Rosmerta came over to take his order. He had always liked the look of the women, even though she did mingle with those who found muggle-borns acceptable. As he sat and waited for his drink, he felt an icy breeze blow through his hair, as the front door was flung open letting a windblown Hermione and a still raging Ron enter the pub. He found it odd though, the way Ron held the door open for the Mudblood, and stood for a few extra moments, absently holding the door wide open for no apparent reason before turning to follow Hermione towards a table.

As he sat, Ron looked over at Malfoy, and glared at him, starting to rise back up from the table, only to be pulled roughly down again by Hermione, who scolded him, and made him sit properly in his chair, after pulling a third chair next to him out from the table.

Madame Rosmerta came back, breaking Malfoy's fixation with the two seated on the other side of the room, and placed a big mug of steaming Butterbeer in front of him. He sifted through his pockets for a second, finding the change for his drink, and watched her retreat back behind the bar to fill another mug for another customer. Keeping one eye on Ron and Hermione, he took a sip from his mug.

* * *

**Joys:** Sooooo what did you think?

**BC:** Let us know the only way you can :)

XD XD XD


End file.
